


Not Such a Silly Thing

by ArchangelEquinox



Series: Once More to the Breach [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Library Sex, Picnics, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Skyhold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelEquinox/pseuds/ArchangelEquinox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen plans a picnic surprise for the Inquisitor and gets a little NSFW surprise of his own in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Such a Silly Thing

            "Cullen, where are we going?" She demanded, tugged along by his insistent hands.  The blindfold around her eyes was more frustrating than she wanted to admit -- her sense of direction was good, but she was pretty sure he'd led her in a full circle of Skyhold just to confuse her.

            "It's a surprise," he teased, squeezing her hand. 

            "It's too late for this," Talia whined.  He'd woken her out of a sound sleep with his suggestion of going on an 'adventure' and tired as she was, she had agreed.  In a few days, she would be off to investigate reports of undead in the Exalted Plains, and she wanted to spend some time with him before she had to leave.  Not only that, Cullen wasn't usually the type for surprises; if he was trying to give her one, she was only too curious to see what it was. 

That didn't mean she was happy about being dragged around Skyhold in her pajamas though.

            "Adventure!"  His voice came out in a sing-song, rife with obnoxious enthusiasm.  The man was not to be deterred.  Talia rolled her eyes under their lids and kept walking.  After what felt like an eternity, she heard a door creak open and cool air wafted over her face. 

            "Careful now," Cullen said.  "We're going down a flight of stairs."  He guided her carefully down the steps, his low voice keeping pace as they moved.   The stone beneath her feet cooled rapidly, and before long, she could smell the air turn stale. 

            "Ok, this is getting gross," she muttered.  She hated the smell of dust.  Cullen chuckled but didn't answer. 

            A few steps later, the floor evened out again and Cullen stopped her.  "Wait here," he said, and let go of her hand.  She fumbled in the dark for a moment before settling in to listen to his heavy footsteps echo around whatever room they were in, arms crossed. 

            The sharp strike of a match reached her ears, and a few moments later she smelled  crystal grace and roses mixed in with the dust of wherever they were.  Nearby, she could hear Cullen fumbling with something and muttering to himself about where things should go.  Then his footsteps headed back in her direction, and his hands were warm on her shoulders. 

            "Are you ready?" he asked quietly. 

            "Cullen, come on!" 

            He laughed again and stepped behind her, tugging at the knot until it loosened. 

            The blindfold slid off to reveal one of the giant banquet halls hidden under Skyhold.  Before them, spread out on a plaidweave blanket, lay a small feast, complete with all her favorite pastries and snacks.  A waterskin and a carafe of wine rested off to one side.  At the far end of the hall, a fire crackled merrily, throwing long shadows across the whole room. 

            Talia surveyed all this for a moment before turning to Cullen, who was twisting the blindfold anxiously in his hands. 

            "Surprise!"  His voice cracked a little with a mix of nervousness and excitement.  "I wanted to do something for you after that last outing against the dragon." 

            Talia smiled up at him.  She gently tugged his face down to hers and kissed the tip of his nose.  "This is totally worth getting dragged out of bed," she told him, and his smile widened. 

\---

            Talia shoved the remains of their feast off to one side and stretched out on the plaidweave blanket.  It was surprisingly plush given its material, and between that and the fire, she was comfortable in her skimpy nightgown. 

            Cullen stretched out next to her.  He hadn't bothered to remove his armor when he woke her up, and Talia had spent a fair portion of their picnic glaring at his breastplate.  Now, finally, it lay discarded beside him. 

            "That thing can't be comfortable to just sit in," Talia remarked, digging around for another cookie. 

            "It's not so bad," he replied, eyes closed and hands under his head.  "And besides, if the soldiers see that their Commander is always ready --"

            "Then everyone sees that the Inquisition is always ready, I know."  She scooted closer and tucked her head against his shoulder. 

            He wrapped an arm around her.  "Exactly."   

            "Still," she said, rolling to rest her chin on his chest.  "It doesn't exactly make you snuggly." 

            "Ah, yes," he said dryly, lifting his head to look at her.  "That is my first concern when preparing for a battle.  My body is safe, but will I be able to appreciate a demon's hug?" 

            Talia swatted him playfully.  "Yeah, yeah."  She went back to nibbling at her cookie. 

            He rolled to one side, his arm moving to support her until they were face to face.  "Are you ever going to restore the library down here?" 

            "That nasty old thing?  It's all full of cobwebs and abandoned junk." 

            "Yes, but if someone will use it…" 

            Talia sat up and narrowed her eyes at him.  "Are you trying to wheedle a favor out of me, Commander?" 

            Cullen avoided her gaze for a moment before pushing himself up and rubbing the back of his neck.  "It would be, uhm, nice to have a place to hide from Rylen."  He cleared his throat.  "And Josephine, on occasion." 

            Talia leaned back on her elbows, considering this.  "That does make sense, especially after how popular you were at the Winter Palace." 

            His eyes widened.  "Maker, don't remind me.  She still hints at those proposals every time I frustrate her." 

            "As well she should," Talia said, leaning close to him and walking her hands up his chest.  "You can be quite frustrating with that one track military mind." 

            "I am no such thing!"   

            "Plus, those high-bred Orlesian nobles could use a little Fereldan charm."  She was on her knees now, her body wavering over his legs. 

            Cullen leaned away from her, his mouth twisted in a cringe.  "That's what one of them said right before I got my bottom pinched." 

            Talia giggled.  "My poor Commander.  Far too sexy for your own good." 

            "I am no such thing!" Cullen repeated, crossing his arms.  Talia leaned toward him, ghosting her lips over his. 

            "Oh, but you are," she breathed, flicking her tongue against his bottom lip.  "And you're all mine."  No longer able to resist, Cullen surged up against her, catching her lips with his own in a heated kiss.  His hands unwrapped themselves from his arms and he grabbed her cheeks, pulling her face against his. 

            She lost her balance then, her arms giving out, and he fell backward, cradling her against his chest.  The nightgown slipped from one of her shoulders and his hand came up to brush it further down her arm, the warmth of his skin caressing away her goose bumps.  Their kiss deepened, the rough slide her tongue invading his mouth, and a deep groan burst from him before he gently pushed her off. 

            "Talia," he gasped, "This place is public.  We can't." 

            She leaned back down over him, planting wet kisses over his face and neck.  "It's the middle of the night, Cullen, and we're in a never-used basement."  She pressed a last kiss over his scar, giving it a smooth lick with the tip of her tongue.  Cullen shivered.  "No one is coming down here." 

            Even the fire's crackle seemed to slow while he attempted to get himself under enough control to respond rationally.  "I suppose that's true…"  he said eventually. 

            "And…"  Talia wiggled her hips against his.  "Isn't this what you had in mind in setting up this little picnic? In making sure you had my favorite chocolate cranberry cookies?" 

            Now Cullen did sit up, lifting her with him until she was off his lap.  Talia pouted at the loss of contact between them.  He stared at her, his amber eyes wide. 

            "No! I planned nothing of the sort." 

            She raised an eyebrow.  "Really, Cullen?  You and I, alone, in the middle of the night, no one to interrupt…" 

            Her Commander's face was red, and getting redder.  He rubbed the back of his neck and refused to meet her eyes.  "Talia, really.  I'm not some… some… insatiable _adolescent_ who can't keep his hands off you!  I mean… Maker's breath, we've only, uhm …been together, a few times, I would never presume …You… I…"  The sincerity in his voice surprised her; the picnic really had been innocent, just him doing something sweet for her. 

            Warmth radiated out through her chest.    

            One gentle finger lifted his chin until he was looking into her eyes.  "Cullen… thank you," she said softly, and she kissed him tenderly.  "No one has done something for me without an ulterior motive in so long…"  She kissed him again, her hand cupping his face, and he responded, his eyes slipping closed to kiss her back. 

            "You deserve it," he whispered, leaning into her and wrapping his arms around her body. 

            "Well then," she said into his mouth.  "Consider this an added bonus."  She leaned back against the protective circle of his arms and tugged her nightgown off.             

            Cullen's pupils dilated at the sight of her before him.  "… I guess I can't argue with that logic," he said, his voice husky. 

            "I was hoping you could see it my way," she teased, wiggling her bare bum into his lap and looping her legs around his waist.  If she rolled her hips just right, she could feel him hardening through his leather breeches. 

            "I am nothing if not persuadable," he said into her mouth, his lips brushing against hers with each word.  "But… if I may ask…"  One hand slipped down to her bottom and squeezed.  "Why aren't you wearing any smalls?" Talia giggled. 

            "Don't question good fortune, Commander."  She pushed herself tighter against his chest, and Cullen groaned at the heat of her through his trousers. 

            "Forget I asked," he murmured, his lips dropping down to catch hers.   One hand slid up her back to grasp her head, tilting her slightly for a better angle, and she gasped when his other hand grazed her breast.  He took the opportunity to deepen their kiss, his fingers teasing her puckered nipple where it rubbed against his shirt. 

            She only pulled back when they were both panting for air.  "You are wearing far too much clothing," she pointed out before diving back against his lips.  He gave a muffled grunt in agreement but couldn’t bring himself to take his hands off her.  Instead, she unraveled her fingers from his hair and ran them down his back, deftly untucking his shirt and peeling it off.  She moved in his lap as she did, rising up to pull it off his shoulders but still fighting to maintain their lips.  His hands slid down to her ass as she moved, and when their lips could no longer touch, he leaned back to let her get his shirt off. 

            "Much better," she breathed, tossing it aside.  Her eyes roved over his bare skin, taking in the distinctive lines of muscle that covered his chest and shoulders.  When he cleared his throat, a smirk on his lips, she grinned at him.  "If only Orlais could see what I see," she teased. 

            "Don't even threaten that," he replied, his eyes wide in pretend concern.  "Josephine would kill you, she'd get so many awful letters." 

            Talia tilted her head as if appraising him.  "And Leliana would thank me for all the blackmail," she said thoughtfully. 

            "Not a chance, woman," he growled.  Shifting, he picked her up, his hands looped under her long thighs.  She squealed and wrapped her legs around him.  "I am yours, and yours only."  A true smile spread across her face, affection lighting her features instead of mischief. 

            "And I am yours," she breathed, leaning in to kiss him.  A tiny roll of her hips punctuated the tenderness of her voice, and she felt Cullen tense against her.  Without breaking the kiss, he shuffled his knees on the blanket, moving them a little so they were in no danger of ending up on the cold stone floor, and gently lowered her down.  Talia leaned back but refused to relinquish her hold on him, pulling him down on top of her.  One forearm held him up just enough not to crush her, but his hips pushed against hers.  She rolled hers up into him, eager to feel him.  Cullen groaned, his other hand brushing over her chest. 

            One hand snaked down to his ass and squeezed.  "You're still wearing too much," she said, her words punctuated with a moan as his erection pressed against her heat.  There was a scramble of limbs as Cullen tried to take his trousers off without moving away from her.  His mouth replaced his hands on her breasts, trailing wet kisses and a swirling tongue over her body as he tried to undo the laces.  Talia tried to help, her fingers mixing with his, but she was only in the way, her body arching with each gentle nip or heated kiss. 

            When his breeches were finally unlaced, Cullen rolled off her.  For a second, Talia bemoaned the loss of his heat, the banquet room they were in drafty even with the roaring fire nearby.  But Cullen's rush to remove his clothes was a far better way to occupy her mind, and she trailed hungry eyes over his body as the rest of him came into view. 

            She would have liked to lay back and watch him move, study the play of muscles under his skin, but his cock sprang from his smalls as he yanked them down, and Talia felt a rush of arousal in her core. 

            The voyeurism would have to wait. 

            Cullen tossed his clothes aside, the leather in a heap and his smalls on top.  Talia was sure that, if he had been thinking with his brain, he would have likely folded everything instead of leaving it there to wrinkle. 

            Luckily, he was not thinking with his brain. 

            He pounced on her as soon as he was free, his cock jutting against her thigh as he kissed her everywhere at once.  "I need you," he  whispered, his breath hot against her neck.  Her legs spread to welcome him, and he settled between her thighs, the length of his cock pressed against her core. 

            Talia didn't answer, only slid a hand between them to run her fingers over his erection.  Coarse hair greeted her, and she ventured lower, cupping his balls briefly before slipping her hand around his shaft, soft skin over steel.  He twitched at her touch, his teeth nipping her throat when she squeezed him. 

            She guided him against her, slicking his cock with her arousal, and he groaned. Smiling, she rolled her hips, moving his head through her folds at a maddeningly slow pace, and she could feel the tension mount in his muscles, the urge to push into her almost overwhelming.  Talia could feel it too, that urge to be filled, to have him nestled inside her and give herself over to pleasure. 

            "Talia," Cullen groaned, a note of pleading in his voice as he thrust against her. 

            She shifted her head to kiss him.  "Fuck me, Cullen," she whispered into his lips, and he let out a low growl, his hips adjusting and his cock driving into her. 

            "Oh!" Her back arched, her hips thrust up to receive him.  "Oh Maker, yes!"  He stretched her, filled her, his cock deep inside her with each thrust.  They'd barely started and already she felt like she could explode, the feel of him so exquisite within her. 

            Cullen lowered his body over hers, holding himself up on one elbow, and caught her lips with his in a fierce kiss.  "Maker, you feel…" He couldn't finish the thought, offering her a grunt in its place as she thrust up roughly, enveloping him to his hilt.  She looped her legs around him, her heels digging into his back to urge him on, push him deeper, and they both cried out when his head slammed into that perfect spot inside her. 

            "That, yes, that!"  She begged him, her legs wider, and he obliged, dropping more of his weight on her chest to leverage his hips against her body.  Talia clutched at him, one hand digging into his ass.  "Maker, Cullen!" 

            Her breasts pressed against his chest, bouncing a little with each movement, and sending spirals of electricity through her as her nipples rasped against his chest hair.  Above her, Cullen leaned down to nip along her jaw, tongue laving over each bite until he reached her ear. 

            "I want to hear you," he whispered, and Talia couldn't help the moan that slipped out of her at the huskiness of his voice.  An answering groan spilled from Cullen's lips.  "Just like that," he encouraged, and a surprising ripple of arousal went through her.  Wetness flooded her core, and Cullen groaned in her ear, his teeth sinking into her neck.  "You feel incredible."  Kisses soothed the bite, sure to leave a mark, but Talia couldn't think beyond the pleasure of them moving together. 

            His hips snapped against hers, his usual self-control forgotten with the urgency of his thrusts.  She could feel the slick glide of his length within her, hear the rhythmic slap of their skin pressed together, and relished the ecstasy that accompanied both.  Cullen continued to whisper to her as he fucked her, his words lost in the baritone of his voice and her cries as her climax approached. 

            Their skin caught against each other's chests, the warm wet of their sweat pressed with the air and suddenly a horrific squelching sound rang out, echoing off the stone walls. 

            Both froze.  Their eyes met, the question visible on both their faces.  It wasn't too difficult to figure out the sound was just their skin pressing together, but they were new to each other, and with Cullen so prone to embarrassment, Talia was sure their little interlude was over. 

            She stared up at him nervously, her bottom lip between her teeth. 

            And Cullen started laughing. 

            Pressing a kiss to her lips, he pushed himself off her. His length slipped out, and he sat back, still chuckling. 

            Talia sat up, her elbows under her.  "You okay?"  She couldn't hide the hope in her voice.  His cock jutted up between pale thighs, glistening with their combined juices.  Seeing her gaze, Cullen dropped his hand to grasp himself, pumping slowly. 

            "Come here," he said huskily, gesturing for her with his opposite hand.  Smiling, she too sat up and climbed into his lap, her long legs wrapping around his hips.  He let go of his cock to pull her against him, the sweat cooling on their bodies.  Talia kissed him, gently tugging his bottom lip with hers, and that chuckle rippled through his chest again.  "I love you so much," he said, his words slurred with their kisses. 

            "I love you too," she replied.  Heat spread insistently as they kissed, and between them, Cullen's cock twitched.  Talia started laughing, pulling from his lips to look him in the eye.  "Someone wants attention," she teased, one hand slipping from his neck to brush his erection. 

            He blushed but maintained their eye contact.  "Can you blame me?"  She shook her head, dropping down to kiss him and adjusting her legs so her knees were on the blanket on either side of him.  His hand joined hers around his length, rubbing the head slowly through her folds.  A shudder ran through her. 

            "Talia," he groaned, and she nodded, gasping into his mouth as his cockhead breached her once more.  She sank onto him, his hands guiding her down until they were hip to hip.  For a moment, they were still, joined, foreheads resting against each other.  Then Cullen gave an experimental thrust, moving him deep within her, and a moan slipped out of her mouth. 

            Encouragement given, Cullen started a steady rhythm, hips pumping slowly up as Talia ground down to meet him.  Each movement rubbed her clit against his body, and her legs tightened around him.  "Your cock feels so good like this," she breathed, hardly aware she was saying it.  It was slower this time, the urgency of before lost with that ridiculous noise of skin on skin.  But with that easy movement came hands spreading fire as they roamed over each other's bodies, kisses conveying just how much they needed one another.  

            Groaning, Cullen used his hand on her ass to bring them even closer, keeping her steady while he thrusted up into her.   His mouth dropped to find her nipple, swirling and sucking as she rolled her hips, her head thrown back to let him take her.  One hand dropped back to his knee, arching her back and opening her hips wider for him.  He pulled his mouth from her body and instead leaned his forehead against her chest, his eyes fixed on where they were joined. 

            Talia shivered, his hands tightening on her as he watched her body accept him again and again.  She could feel every inch of him, his heavy cock filling her as she leveraged her legs to meet him thrust for thrust.  With a sudden burst of energy, Cullen surged against her, his mouth capturing hers and his cock striking that place within her that made her vision go white.  She cried out, climax starting to tingle on the edges of her nerves. 

            "More, Cullen," she gasped, moving faster.  "Please."  He obliged, putting his feet flat on the blanket to thrust harder.  Talia cried out again, arousal slick between them, and leaned into him. 

            With a sudden smirk, Cullen grabbed her and fell backward, dragging her down on top of him and settling his cock deeper in her heat.  "You are so beautiful," he gasped out, his words broken by heaving pants as he rolled his hips against her.  Above him, Talia spread her legs wider, sinking herself further on his shaft.  A loud groan left his lips.  "Maker, fuck!"   He was pounding into her now, his hands bruising on her hips, but the grip didn't register, only the way her body tightened around him, the first clenches of her impending orgasm making him gasp below her. 

            "Maker, I'm close," she groaned.  One of her hands slipped between their bodies, dancing over her clit in tight circles.  Cullen's hands urged her faster, and she knew that he was trying to hold on, trying to give her as much as he could before he followed her. 

            As her orgasm broke over her, Talia froze, her back arching up and her eyes closed.  She moaned, her shouts echoing in the darkened banquet hall, and below her Cullen made a strained noise before joining her over the edge.  The hot spurt of his cock inside her made her vision go white, his own shout blending with hers in a symphony of pleasure. 

            When she came back to herself, she collapsed.  Cullen registered her renewed weight with a grunt, his arms coming up to wrap around her and cradle her against his sweaty chest.  She pressed absent-minded kisses into his hair, along his throat, anywhere she could reach without moving as he ran his hands lazily up and down her back. 

            "I love you," she mumbled into his skin, and he turned his head just enough to catch her lips in a gentle kiss. 

            "I love you too."  Carefully, Cullen rolled her to the blanket, slipping his softening length out of her and pulling her back against his chest.  His nose buried itself in her hair, and he let out a contented sigh.  "I wish we could stay like this," he said softly, a hint of sadness creeping into his voice. 

            Talia threaded her fingers through his.  "I do too," she said.  "Just forget about the Inquisition.  No war, no missions or military." 

            "No nobles or parties." 

            "No demons or darkspawn." 

            "No Corypheus," he added, his voice low.  One arm tightened protectively around her.  "Talia…"  Trailing off, he pressed his forehead against her hair, and she could feel him shake.  When he spoke, his words were barely a whisper.  "What will happen after Corypheus?"

            She hesitated.  The one time they'd started that conversation, they'd been interrupted by a breaking bottle and a desk.  Since then, she'd turned that question over in her mind, but she'd never found an answer. 

            "I… don't know," she admitted finally, squeezing his hand again.  There was so much potential for hurting him, for fear to step between them. 

            When he eventually spoke, his voice was thick.  "I don't either." 

            She lay silently for a moment before turning over so she could face him.  "Cullen?"  One hand brushed over his cheek.  His hands had moved to allow her to roll over, but his eyes were clenched shut, the lines on his face tight. 

            Looking at him in the near-darkness the fire had left behind, Talia willed him to open his eyes.  "I kind of thought this was some silly thing, in the midst of everything else," she began.  She'd meant their picnic adventure into Skyhold's basements but quickly realized it sounded like their relationship as well.  "But it's not, is it."  It wasn't a question. 

            Still holding his eyes shut -- _protecting himself_ , she realized -- he carefully shook his head.  "It never was for me,"  he whispered.  His arms tensed around her like he wanted to haul her closer, never let her go, and she felt tears prick her eyes. 

            She wiggled herself closer, throwing a leg over his hip, and took his face in her hands.  With gentle movements, she kissed his forehead, his cheekbones, his closed eyes, his scruffy jaw, the tip of his nose.  When she reached his lips, Cullen met her, his kiss warm and insistent, and her thumb brushed the tear that crept down his cheek away. 

            He did tighten his arms then, pulling her against his chest as his hand slid up to cup her jaw.  Groaning, he deepened the kiss, catching her lower lip with his teeth and his tongue entering her mouth when she gasped in response.  It took only moments before Talia was hyper-aware that they were both naked, his cock hardening between them, arousal warm on her thighs once more. 

            "Cullen," she said softly, her voice strained.  Using the leg over his hip, she pulled their bodies closer and slid her hand down to grasp his erection. 

            "Talia, please," he whispered into her mouth.  "I need you." 

            She didn't reply, only kissed him again and guided him to her entrance.  He sank in slowly, both of them moaning softly at the slick feeling of being joined once more, and when they were hip to hip, he finally opened his eyes.  Their amber depths were so full of love that Talia almost started crying, the tears that had been threatening minutes before returning with a vengeance. 

            They moved slowly with each other, gentle thrusts accompanied by lingering fingers and seeking mouths.  Each traded kiss sent spirals of heat through their bodies, moans muffled by lips and skin as they clung to each other.  Before long, lying side by side wasn't enough, and with careful movements, Cullen maneuvered them so Talia was on her back and he above her, their quiet pace stoking each to greater heights. 

            "I can't do this without you."  The words fell from her lips before she could stop them, the tender feeling of him moving inside her, his body moving over hers, bringing all her fear and love to the surface.  Cullen's kiss caught her by surprise, the force behind it overpowering, and she couldn't help how she pushed up to meet him, legs spread to welcome him further, arms clutching him desperately to her. 

            He plunged into her, somehow fierce and tender at the same time, one hand under to shoulders to cup her head.  Resting his forehead against hers, he stared into her eyes.  "I love you, Talia," he whispered.  "I love you."  He repeated the words like a prayer, unleashing a flood of emotion in her chest.  

            "Be with me, stay with me," she begged, and he surged against her, her body roaring toward orgasm now, everything tight and throbbing as heat pooled in her belly.  Breath mingling, they frantically kissed each other, lips seeking any skin to caress in their urgency. 

            They came together, Cullen's roar blending with her cries as climax overwhelmed them.  His cock throbbed inside her, her walls clutching him tight as he continued moving, gliding through the sudden surge of heat around him as she came. 

            As her vision returned, Cullen's intense gaze greeting her, Talia leaned up to press a kiss to his lips.  She tried to smile, her muscles twitching with the intensity of her release, and she saw laughter crinkle the lines around his eyes as he kissed her back.  Her arms and legs wrapped around him, refusing to relinquish any closeness, and Cullen didn't even try to move, his own arms tucking her safely against his body. 

            When finally his weight was too much, she made a strained noise.  Cullen moved off her but dragged her with him so they were facing each other once more.  He stroked absent fingers up her sides as he studied her. 

            "Talia?" 

            "Mm?"  She'd closed her eyes to enjoy his touch, but opened them again with the sound of her name in his husky voice. 

            He hesitated.  "I…" 

            "Stay with me," she interrupted him, and he swallowed.  "Please," she added.  She didn't know how to explain, knew only that whatever future she imagined had him in it.  And to her relief, he nodded. 

            "Always," he breathed, kissing her gently.  They lay on that plaidweave blanket for a long time, neither speaking but neither willing to move either.   As they relaxed, Talia turned their last words over in her mind.  They sounded familiar, and with a start, she realized that it was what Cullen had asked her their first night together, when he'd cuddled her to his chest after they'd made love on his desk.  And he'd asked something similar back when he'd been sick, that day he first kissed her. 

            Their roles were reversed, but the repetition made tears swell in her eyes: He'd been asking her about their future for a long, long time. 

            She just hadn't realized. 

            When the fire in the banquet hall finally burned itself out, sending cool air rushing back in over their skin, Talia finally tried to sit up. 

            "We should go upstairs," she said softly, though she didn't sound convinced, even to herself. 

            "I know," Cullen replied.  He hadn't moved, one arm still around her waist.  "I just… Upstairs is… The Inquisition…"  He fumbled through his words, and finally sat up with a grumble.  "I do not want to be the Commander again, not yet," he got out, taking Talia's hand in his. 

            Talia chuckled.  "I meant upstairs to my quarters," she told him, but the concern didn't leave his face. 

            "That doesn't matter," he said, and the words tainted his voice with sadness.

            She pressed a lingering kiss to his bare shoulder, tasting the salt of their sweat on his skin.  "I don't want to be the Inquisitor again yet either," she murmured, and his arm tightened around her.  "But, Cullen…" 

            He looked up at her steadily, and she felt a sudden need to lighten the mood.  Surely his picnic surprise hadn't been meant to inspire a heartfelt conversation about their relationship, and though she wasn't unhappy with the result, she didn't want it to spoil future surprises.   Cullen was so careful, so meticulous, and their talk of a different life had left her tired and vulnerable. 

            "We cannot sleep on the stone floor like animals," she said, a teasing note in her voice.  "It will absolutely kill my back.  And yours." 

            A smile flickered across his face.  "Good point."  Apparently he'd felt the same need for levity, as in an instant he'd leapt to his feet, sweeping Talia into his arms.  "Shall I carry you upstairs, milady?" 

            She couldn't help her giggles.  Not only was this a welcome change from the tension of just a few moments ago, but they were both still naked.  The image of Cullen's strutting bum carrying her around the Great Hall was both lovely and hilarious.  "Sounds like a plan, my dear Commander," she agreed. 

            Cullen didn't reply, only nodded and started for the staircase that led upstairs.  She heard him hiss in a breath at the cold of the stone floor on his bare feet, but that was the only indication that he even remembered he was naked. 

            Until they were about two steps from the door.  "Forgive me, my lady, but I've forgotten something," he said, swinging her to the floor.  Talia yelped, bouncing from foot to foot with the chill, but it didn't keep her from admiring the view of Cullen jogging back to their blanket.  He returned a moment later, a triumphant smile on his face and his cloak thrown over his bare shoulders, its trailing ends hanging down toward his knees.  It did very little to alleviate his nakedness. 

            "Can't forget my cloak," he said, giving her a wink. 

            Talia gave him an appraising look, and to her delight, he dropped into parade stance as if for inspection, hands behind his back and legs apart.  "Would you have me like this, Inquisitor?"  He asked, his voice dropping seductively on her title.  Said like that, she would never complain about being the Inquisitor again. 

            Yet she could hear the weight of the night just under the surface of his teasing, the question of their future still lingering between them.  She stepped close to him, one fingertip trailing a line over his scar to his lips, and she lifted herself to her toes to catch the kiss he tried to plant on her skin. 

            "I would have you forever," she said softly.  Cullen didn't reply, only wrapped her up in the ends of his cloak and held her as they kissed. 

            It may not have been much of an answer, but in that moment, it was enough. 


End file.
